


Azumane Asahi and the Little Night Story

by Yo_Holf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Out, Scary (or at least i had an intend to make it) story, stormy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Holf/pseuds/Yo_Holf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those kind of nights would be the end of Azumane Asahi and he knew it quite well. Ghost stories told by Suga during a storm?! Definitely not the right choice! But he couldn’t help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azumane Asahi and the Little Night Story

A week ago he told his fellow third years in the volleyball team he would have to spend the weekend nights alone because his family would be traveling, so they could gather. But the conversation was overheard.

  
“Asahi-san! Won’t you be lonely?”

“And scared?”

“Kageyama, you baka! There was no need to add that.”

“Yeah! Asahi-san is strong and fears no opponent.”

“Hinata, boke! Outside the field is different. You’re the same idiot but that doesn’t mean everyone else are too!”

Asahi was getting desperate. He did know quite well what he is but being reminded by the idiot first year duo, Tanaka and Nishinoya was doing nothing good on his ego.

“Asahi-senpai, won’t you say something to shield yourself?” Tsukishima’s words and smirks added to it all. “Don’t look at me as if I’ll provide you a place to hide. You may be my senpai but I certainly won’t. Because I certainly can’t.” And he just turned. Yamaguchi looked at his senpai with big apologetic eyes and ran after his best friend to grab a mop.

Nishiniya popped around the ace’s elbow.

“Asihi-san, do you want some company? For the Friday night. We’ll train a little, then we can watch a movie or something…”

“Uh, well… I don’t mind.”

“Can I come too?”

“Pipe down! We’re still not finished.”

Daichi’s scary tone could cut even the energetic crows’ wings. The team calmed down and started cleaning the gym in close to the complete silence. Only murmurs could be heard occasionally.

Asahi found himself surrounded by first and second-years, while exiting the gym.

“Can we come?” Tanaka was jumping enthusiastically, Nishinoya was clinging to his arm and Hinata was looking at him with the biggest, cutest begging eyes. Yamaguchi looked curious with Tsukishima leaning on a nearby wall behind, uninterested since there was nothing to tease nobody about… yet. Daichi stepped out with Suga right behind him.

“Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, let our poor ace breath! You’re all such a… Look, Asahi told us because he wants to use the night for studying. Don’t always ignore the fact that we are third-years.”

“Eeeeh, so we can’t come!”

“Aww…” Hinata was really disappointed. It was good to know that there’s still someone, who admires the ace. “And I thought I could look in senpai’s home for his secret training program and use it to become the ace.”… or not. Asahi tried not to tear up – he was hurt.

“Daichi.” Suga pulled the captain to a side and whispered something in his ear. The black-haired boy’s forehead wrinkled and he tried to turn away but a hand held him still and the last few whispers went in his ear because the hand released him. The captain sighted.

“Asahi, are you really fine with the team invading your home?”

“Yes? It will be fun?”

“Come on, Asahi! I can hear the question mark at the end.”

“Yes, you’re all welcome. Studying can be left for Sunday.”

“I allow this because it will help the team. But I have rules.”

All members were on the stairs, looking up at their captain as if he was explaining them a strategy for a game.

“No alcohol. Bring sleeping bags. No loud music or any kind of noise after 8pm. You will listen to me. And Suga! Don’t try to treat Asahi! Got it!”

“Yes, dad!” Hinata’s shout was loudest than any other. Suga laughed whole-heartedly and Daichi blushed.

Nishinoya pulled Asahi’s sleeve. Tanaka whispered in his ear.

“Asahi-san, can we bring porn?”

“No.” Suga-san’s immediate answer make the 2 hyper second-years look discouraged for a second but they quickly recovered.

“But we will bring some kind of movie!”

“I’ll check it first.”

Asahi couldn’t say “No!” so he was really thankful that Suga took the role.

 

That was on Wednesday. The next day all the second-years have brought their favorite movies. Suga didn’t allow anyone except Ennoshita by his side, while checking the videos. They chose 5 and gave them to the captain, who returned 2 back, shaking a head in disbelief.

“My little pony? Seriously??!”

“Yes! Once we found it in Hinata’s backpack, got curious and watched it – it was nice.”

The captain moved his look from Ennoshita to Suga.

“It was.”

“Still a no.”

Disappointed murmur all around the gym.

 

Excitement over movies was nothing compared to the hyper-ness during the afternoon practice on Friday. Hinata missed every single spike tossed to him, jumping too high. Nishinoya’s tosses went straight in Suga’s forehead in 89% of all cases and the poor third-year had no time to even shield himself. Narita slipped and hit with an elbow in the ribs Tanaka, who hit Yamaguchi, who pushed Tsukishima down. A scratch on the knee, a dark purple spot on the chest, a bloody nose and a bitten lip sent all 4 to the managers for bandaging. Daichi and Ennoshita hit their heads, while aiming to receive the same ball, too swept in thoughts to hear the “I got it.” coming from the other. Asahi, Kageyama and Kinoshita were the only men standing until the end of the practice and they were all not -o-stabile emotionally – Kageyama was seriously aiming for Hinata’s life, Kinoshita was confused with the situations around and Asahi… his panic was getting more and more visible every next minute.  
Ukai noticed and put an end to the practice earlier.

“Go and rest for the weekend. I want you fresh and relaxed. Better hurry because they said it’ll be a rainstorm. Got it?”

“YES!”

Daichi followed the coach, quickly explaining the excitement. The coach laughed.

“It is fine, Sawamura. I also think it will be good for our ace. Have fun! But be careful for injuries.”

“Right. Thank you, coach.”

 

Various kinds of screams and shouts could be heard from the group of boys, heading to Azumane Asahi’s empty-but-not-for-long home, and even the meat buns couldn’t completely shut all of them up at the same time. The sudden rain surprised them all and they ran the remaining 300 meters to the ace’s home.

“F-freezing!”

“Weeet!”

After they all were cozy and comfortable, they made their selves home in front of the TV. Ennoshita played an action movie. It was pretty impressive and funny. Daichi was slowly getting calm because it was such a relaxing atmosphere, even considering the unending energy, unexpected movements and sounds coming from almost all guys.  
However, after a lightning, came a thunder… and a black out. Goodbye, Calm. Hello…

“Should we panic now?”

Another lightning made the room a day.

“Well, we can’t continue watchin-“

Another thunder made Suga stop before he finished his sentence.

“I don’t know where the flashlight is! I-I…”

A hand slapped Asahi’s back with full force.

“Asahi-san, don’t sweat it! We’ll all go in your room and just chat. It’ll be fun!”

Strange, how a line from the most troublesome guy could calm you down.

“A-all right then.”

Once they settled the room went silent.

“Seems like we don’t have much to talk about, huh. Since we’re meeting and speaking every day.”

“So what now? We’ll go to sleep?”

A thunder, which obviously fell meters from the building, made them jump and pretty much answered the question. Nope, sleeping was not an option even considering how tired they were after the practice.

“Oh! I know!”

“Hinata!! You hit me, boke!”

“Sorry! It’s too dark to see even my hand, when it’s 10cm from my face.”

“Yes, but-“

“Shut it, Kageyama! What do you wanted to say, Hinata?” It was unusual for Tsukishima to actually meddle in the idiot duo’s quarrels – he would just wave them away or watch and laugh.

“This whole atmosphere is ideal for a ghost story!” Silence. Then some more silence. And some mo- “Maybe it’s not the greatest idea. Ouch! What was that for??”

A chop on the head then a tight wrestling lock – Hinata’s senpai knew how to price him. Asahi was strongly and soundlessly disagreeing with him, when a hand grabbed his and Nishinoya whispered in his ear.

“Hinata has a point. Let us be! If… if you’re too scared, hold onto me. I’ll protect you.”

Asahi could laugh in the libero’s face, if those words really didn’t put him at ease.

“Who knows a story?”

“I know one not exactly ghostly but pretty scary.”

Suga made himself comfortable on a bed, laying a back on Daichi’s. A quiet click showed him that Ennoshita has turned on a recorder and is sitting relaxed somewhere around.

The room was lighted for a second from outside and the setter could see how the others of the team were settled. Asahi was in the middle of the… construction? Because it was exactly that! Narita and Kinoshita were right behind him with a blanket on their legs. Yamaguch has already half-hid his face in Tsukishima’s sweatshirt, but he was too busy being curious about the story (and the teasing material it would provide) to notice. Nishinoya was in front of Asahi, who was holding onto the corner of the younger boy’s sweatshirt, and was just throwing another of the blankets he had broth to Tanaka, who was lying on the floor. As a finishing element Hinata was trying to sit by Asahi but Kageyama was fighting with him to get a corner of Tanaka’s blanket. They all found the most comfortable position and stopped moving, expecting the story with mixed feelings.

Suga smiled to himself. He didn’t really knew a story but a little improvisation from time to time wasn’t so bad.  
“ _On a stormy night, just like that one, 2 kids were playing in a house. They weren’t worried for their parents at all – the little boy’s father was probably sleeping upstairs and the both mothers were at a business trip. The little girl’s father has died a while ago. So in a way they were all safe – nothing to worry about. Then…”_

A sudden cold passed through the room. Everyone around Asahi pressed to his stiffen but warm body and tugged the blankets up.

“ _… a thunder hit the house. The kids heard a scratch, clash, cry of pain and finally silence. The boy excused his daddy’s clumsiness. The girl didn’t laughed as the boy was expecting. She threw her plush turtle and ran up the stairs. She loved her uncle after all and didn’t want for him to disappear like her daddy did. She found the man in the bathroom. He was covered in blood.”_

A squeak was heard. Suga couldn’t say if it’s from Hinata, Yamaguchi or Nishinoya, who was startled of the strange way Asahi was holding him – as if both to protect him and to be protected by him, not really cozy but somehow… nah, “strange” was the most proper word for it.

_“His whole jaw and parts of the face were red and his eyes were gleaming with a strange light. There was a bloody piece of cloth behind, in the bath-tub. The man called her as her daddy used to – “Kiddo!” and reached a hand to pet the braided head. The smile under all that red was so… familiar. The girl screamed – this is how afraid she was right now, because she knew! She was seeing that her daddy’s spirit is angry and has possessed his own brother, her dear uncle. Then stopped for a second to take a breath, see the insecurity on the man’s face and screamed louder and stronger, tears rolling on her cheeks. Another crash and cry was heard from downstairs and the lights went off. The electric razor was still quietly buzzing near the bath-tub. The girl didn’t notice any of it because she wouldn’t stop screaming but the man was fully conscious and running down to see how his son managed to shut the lights in the entire house this time. With such a bright future with ruining every electrical device the little boy touched, his father wasn’t really sure what future awaited his son.”_

Around “quietly buzzing” Nishinoya felt the tension in Asahi’s body loosen and he thought that the third year has calmed now. When he tilted his head, he realized that actually the ace had fainted. Everyone else seemed quite scared from the story, even Tsukishima was captured by it. Suga’s voice continued his dance around them.

“ _The father fixed the lights and got up to check on the still screaming girl. She threw herself in his arms as soon as she saw him. “I don’t want the doggie, daddy! Stay with uncle and us! I don’t want the doggie!” The uncle was really confused so he asked the girl what she is taking about. The girl pushed him back and stared at the still bloody face (well, duh – who would have time to wash the cut from shaving, when there are troublesome children around), then started hitting the man. “You! You left us but let the doggie live! But I don’t want the doggie! I want daddy!” The uncle thought this girl would be the most troublesome and moody teenager ever. Anyway, he hugged the girl and explained how he is not her daddy and is not possessed by him, that he got startled of the lightning and cut his face while shaving. That the blood was his own and not her daddy’s. That her daddy rests above. Her screams finally turned in quiet sobs. The little boy was watching the whole scene. He swore that day to never shave during a thunderstorm because that brings pain to everyone_.”

Silence. Suga could hear his teammates… and their confusion. What kind of a story was that? Anyway, the storm had calmed down and they were all comfortable so they just left for the land of dreams without a comment on the story.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Asahi woke up, suddenly taking a breath. Nishinoya moved in his grip and the ace released the boy, who hit Hinata’s body nearby with a thump. None of them woke up. The third year found a flashlight in his hand. There was a sticky on it, saying “ _In case you need to visit the toilet, Asahi-san. There’s a second pair of batteries in your pocket. We will rush to your side with towels, if you cut yourself, while shaving. N_ ”  
Asahi looked at the last sentence with a great confusion but decided to let it be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the way I usually end a story - the clumsiest possible (but I'll be working on improving that!!).  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed anyways


End file.
